Xams Drabbles
by Vijju123
Summary: SUMMARY- Exam time doesn't mean that the couples cant steal a moment together! #Drabble 3 (PS: This is the FINAL individual oneshot on Maid-Sama archive by me.)


**TITLE-** 'Xam Drabbles

 **SUMMARY-** Exam time doesn't mean that the couples cant steal a moment together! #Drabble 3

 **GENRE-** Romance/Humour

 **RATINGS-** K

 **PAIRINGS-** Takumi/Misaki, Hinata/Suzuna, Tora/Chiyo, OC/OC

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** The game-breaking oneshot stands cancelled due to personal reasons. I will post it sometime, perhaps. It was tragedy, anyway. :P

* * *

 _Exams give me…._

 _._

 _._

 _1\. Headache_

Misaki slammed her fist on table for the _nineteenth_ time that _hour_ alone, as counted by some _outer-space-perverted-alien-from-planet-pheromone,_ who was there to group "study" with her for the exams. To say the least, he found himself _studying her_ much more than _studying book._ But anyways, he was _studying_.

"ARGHHH!" Misaki hissed as she slammed the table again, "WHY IS THE FINAL ANSWER NOT COMING?! I DID EVERYTHING CORRECTLY." She then slammed the book shut, rubbing her temples.

Takumi got up from the bed and peered on the note-book over her shoulders.

"I am not the smartest guy around here, Prez," He said as he lifted up the note-book, "But I can definitely say that 4 square is _not_ 8." He put the note-book on table pointing at her silly mistake in calculations.

Misaki let out a loud _hiss_ as she pulled her hair out of frustration. After spending over 45 minutes on a single problem, she comes to know that she was doing calculation error in last step…that too by _him_.

She rubbed her fore-head as her head-ache grew. She was preparing for exams, and that meant she was having only _two_ hours of sleep a day. And this, was surely _not enough_ , considering all her day went with those _50kg_ Math and Chemistry textbooks.

Suddenly, he pulled her head to his _abs-craved_ body as he stood behind her, and gently began massaging her head.

"Wh-What are you doing?" She stuttered as she tried to supress a moan of pleasure as he _pressed_ his fingers on the _exact spot_ on her head.

"I think you need a rest Prez, the exams are taking a toll on you," He said, smirking into her amber eyes on an innocent face.

Her face grew _redder_ from the fact that her head was pressed _tightly_ against his _abs_ , and that _she could feel them_ beneath his _thin_ shirt. This, of course, caused her to have _thoughts-which-you-certainly-shouldn't-have-while-studying-for-exam_ , and this reddened her blush further.

" _Looks like Prez is having_ _ **second**_ _thoughts…_ " He grinned _right into_ her eyes with a face of _I-know-whats-going-in-your-head_. It was _all clear_ with his _seductive smirk_.

She wondered if this perverted alien also had the ability of reading thoughts while massaging. But then, for a second, her open eyes caught a _genuine smile_ on his face and it felt as if he was _radiating happiness_ out of his face…

 _He was pretty much the sun of her life, wasn't he?_

But again, only for a second. It all went downhill when he said-

"Your white underwear has _stains_." He _slyly_ whispered as he dashed towards the exit.

" **USUI TAKUMI!"**

* * *

 _I love to study with some…._

 _._

 _._

 _2\. Company._

Chiyo turned the page of her Biology textbook just as Tora crunched the last biscuit.

"You want some more, Tora-San?" She politely asked.

"No," He said as he turned the page of his manga, "I think you should focus on reading." He lazily commented.

Chiyo was sitting, studying at the table of her living room while Tora lay lazily on the floor, reading some manga named " _Kaichou-Wa-Maid-Sama"._

"Honestly, this character of Tora should had been the hero…" he babbled to himself as he turned the page.

Chiyo was quite surprised when she saw Tora at the doorstep early in morning. Her parents were out of the house, and well, she surely _appreciates_ some company…

…but she was starting to regret it now as her eyes were constantly _glued_ to that green haired boy as he _loosely lay on floor, smirked and smiled as he read and turned the pages, as those delicious lips parted to eat the biscuits and as he cocked his head to a side and observed her from corner of his eye_

 _SNAP!_

Chiyo yelped out of surprise as Tora snapped his fingers in front of her. She looked up to see him standing _dangerously close_ to her.

"Daydreaming again?" He asked, "You've an exam tomorrow and _that's_ how you're preparing for it?" He said in a worried tone.

"I can't help it Tora-San!" She said, hastily looking elsewhere to avoid him seeing the blush on her face. "Biology is extremely boring!"

"I think you need someone who knows the subject _very well_." He smirked.

"I heard that Takumi-kun has good Biology," She said, clueless of Tora's self-implication, "But I think he is group studying with-"

"I didn't mean Takumi… _you know_ ," Tora said, slightly irritated at his _future wife_ commending Takumi. _No way_ he wanted her to go even in a 100 kilo-meter radius of that pervert-who-is-after-Misaki's-panties.

 _Who knows…Just in case…._

Tora felt it is better to be safe than sorry.

( _Although he wouldn't admit, he was equally insecure with Chiyo getting to know_ _ **any other**_ _man except him.)_

"Then I will have to do this all _alone…_ " Chiyo sighed as she nibbled on the pencil.

Just then, Tora sat beside her, snatched the textbook from her.

"You know," he said, staring into her eyes, "I have a good Biology too…" He smirked.

Chyio's mouth went wide in surprise, and then in happiness as she _tightly_ hugged her Tora-San.

"I never expected that you'd do that!" She chirped," I _really_ appreciate that!"

Never did she except _this_ kind gesture from her idol Tora-San.

She smiled brightly as she asked, "What chapter are we starting?"

Tora smirked _deviously_ as he lowered his face, peered over the index, and said-

" _Reproduction in Human Beings – one of my_ _ **favourites…**_ _"_

Chiyo's smile faded five minutes later when she realized that she would _die_ out of nose-bleeds because of the way Tora was _'teaching'_ the chapter.

* * *

 _For exams I need a …_

 _._

 _._

 _3\. Tutor_

Hinata balanced the pencil on his nose and looked up as he _tried_ to think of the solution of the Physics problem. I repeat, _tried._

Honestly, he was just waiting for the next set of snacks Suzuna would bring to him.

He smiled like a baby when she entered the living room with tea and biscuits.

"Did you solve the problem yet?" she asked, to which he gave her a hesitant laughter.

Suzuna rolled her eyes as she snatched the pencil from his hand and looked at the problem. Although in middle-school, she was helping Hinata solving his _high school_ problems, because, quoting him –

"I need a tutor and I smelt something nice coming from your kitchen"

Honestly…the second part was _not-at-all-related_ to exams AT ALL. But something told her that it was the _dominating reason_ for him being there.

"Jeez Hinata!" Suzuna said frustrated, "The problem gave you mass, and the acceleration and asked you the product of the two…" She shook her head as she sat beside him," You're stuck on _Problem 1_ since morning…." She hissed as she saw his carefree, goofy smile, "JUST HOW WILL YOU DO IT IN EXAM?"

"Chill!" He said, raising his hands defensively, "I have finished it all the day before with Misaki's help." He said on watching her getting **really** angry.

Suzuna's face went from irritated to more irritated, and from that to a poker face again. In her mind, a _volcano was now erupting_ as she spent nearly _four_ hours tutoring him and all that for NOTHING.

However, her chain of thoughts was broken as Hinata shoved the biscuit in her mouth. "

"You must be hungry," he said as he apologetically looked at her, "You know…" he trailed off.

He then looked towards Suzuna who then urged him to continue.

"Well…we weren't able to spend much time because of your exams…" He said as his expression saddened, "And now my exams are going on, they'll finish at the end of _your_ holidays…" He then looked down on the floor, "I just thought that if you are busy with your exams, _at least I can take some time out to spend with you during mine…_ "

For once, Suzuna felt bad for having ignored and getting mad at him.

Picking up a biscuit and shoving it in _his_ mouth, she smiled and replied, "Don't worry! You'd find _a lot_ of free time during exams, " She grinned- a rare sight to behold, "Because you'd be taught by the _best and_ _ **youngest**_ _tutor in Ayuzawa Residence."_

His face lit of up on that

* * *

 **BONUS**

 _I don't study for exams because I have a…._

 _._

 _._

 _4\. Brother._

Tasaki hissed as Mikumi _loudly slurped_ her mango drink _really close to his ears_. Seeing that he was ignoring her, she threw the empty packet at some corner of his room and rested her arms and chin on his head, peering over his note book.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" The five-year old boy asked his equally aged sister.

"Nothing." She said, "I am just chilling."

"IN MY ROOM?" he shouted at her.

"Na-Na-Na" She then shook her head. "I am also doing _another very_ _ **important**_ job." She smirked.

"And what is that?" Tasaki said as he crossed his arms and looked at her.

" _Making sure that you're studying well…_ " She grinned as she tossed herself on his _well-made bed._

Tasaki, already frustrated, just growled and turned back to his textbook. Minutes later, he snapped again when he saw her in the mirror, relaxed and listening to music on _his_ ipod. That too, when he was dying under studies.

"DON'T YOU HAVE AN EXAM TOMORROW!" He shouted at her, "Go and study or you'll fail! Mommy hates girls who don't study!" He rubbed on her.

She smirked in return as she looked at him, "I will get an A" and with that she calmly went out of his room, smirking. Tasaki struck his tongue out at her retreating figure, shrugged her off and continued reading the chapter.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"WHAAT!" Tasaki's mouth was hanging wide open when he saw Mikumi's gradesheet. She had got _straight A in_ _ **ALL**_ of her subjects, just like him. And she _didn't study at all!_

"Good girl!" Misaki said as she patted and rubbed her head after doing the same to Tasaki, and went off in the kitchen.

Mikumi smirked at Tasaki in her victory.

"Told you brother." She rubbed it on him.

Tasaki just growled as he went to his room in a sense of defeat.

(Mikumi was _extremely thankful to God_ for making _Tasaki sit next to her_ according to the seating plan in _EVERY_ exam. That, combined with her _sharp, expert_ eye and ability to write fast, allowed her to _**always**_ be able to get an equal, if not better, grade than her brother.)

* * *

 _BONUS 2-_

 _I prefer to read for exam…_

 _5\. With You._

Gaihla sat on the cool grass as she read her Computer Science textbook for the exam next day. The _golden white_ sunshine shone brightly on the white pages of her book, giving an extremely appealing contrast to the pages of textbook.

 _ **BO!**_

She was startled by the sudden noise. She looked up to see none other than Vijju standing.

"Topper-Topper!" He teased as he sat beside her. "Preparing to get 101/100?" He visibly struck his tongue out.

She rolled her eyes at that.

"Where were you the entire day? I was looking for you." She said.

" _I know that I am irresistible-"_

"Vijju!" She shouted at him, "I am serious."

"So, you were looking for me?" He asked raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah…I was walking through the shops today…" she said looking away, "And I thought that this would…JUST TAKE IT ALREADY!" She said as she instantaneously shoved a bunch of purple roses in his hands.

He chuckled, amused at her _embarrassed and shy_ expression. He watches the roses for some time and then throws them away in a corner.

"I don't like the colour purple," he bluntly said as he smirked at her.

"YOU!" She screamed at him, visibly ready to rip through his chest and eat his _ungrateful_ heart out.

"it reminds me of a very nice poem…" Vijju smirked, and she calmed down for a moment to listen to him. For a moment…

Vijju leaned towards her, coming closer and looking straight into her blue eyes, and said-

 _Roses are red, blue, purple and Violet,_

 _The only rhyming word I can think of now is Toilet._

And then he dashed out of her reach in a second, before she could get time to even understand what happened.

"I SWEAR VIJJU," She shouted, mad at him. She, however, then huffed and went on reading her book, ignoring him.

"Looks like something's _burning…"_ he teased her, but was promptly ignored.

"Cmon! I wasn't serious, you know!" he whined.

"Yes! _That's_ exactly the problem!" she scoffed, her eyes never leaving the book. She didn't even want to have a look of his smirking face.

She was surprised as she felt him resting his head on her lap.

"Vi-"

"You know what purple roses stand for? " He asked her.

"Yes!" She said, eyes still on textbook, "They stand for _first love_. That's why I thought that they would be-"

"I don't want to be your first love." He bluntly said, " _I want to be your last…"_ He said in a low tone, barely audible to her.

She lightly gasped as she lowered the textbook a bit to peer over his face. She could only see back of his head, he was looking away from her. She grew red as her heartbeat increased in a second.

 _That was him…_

 _._

She blushed and smiled as she read the chapter _aloud_ to him while feeling his head on her lap, and her one hand ruffling through his soft, black hair while he looked away with a _slight tinge of red_ on his cheeks.

 _Each of them were in their own heaven…_

* * *

 **To that hate guest reviewer who I finally found out :angry: -**

Your guest review at "Quite an (un)usual fairy tale" gave away your identity. I know its _you_. _You_ know its you. And if you keep on continuing these ill practices, fanfiction mods will also know that its _you_. It was a double shock for me. I never thought that it'd be an author of Maid Sama archive, much less **you** but anyways, you being the person also makes sense. I think I have tolerated you enough already. You harassed me twice by PM, only to create drama for me. You even have to audacity to post such a lame hate review on my pseudo game-breaking one-shot. Mind it, that thing is my baby. I wont tolerate **any** further drama from you. Just cause you're a girl doesn't give you a pass to subject any other author to such indirect, low-scum harassments. One of the major reasons why I don't wanna return to this archive is also you, but I sincerely hope that some new author comes and shows you your right place- in the lowest scums of hell. Have a good rotting day ahead! (PS: Be afraid. Be very _very_ afraid :-) )

* * *

 **To rest of my fanfiction readers :-) -**

Well, that's it I guess! I removed gamebreaking oneshot cause I didn't want to leave archive in tears, and also due to the numerous requests for the above pairing based oneshots I received. I hope you guys are satisfied by the oneshot.

This was the **LAST** oneshot. I wouldn't post any other oneshot for the remainder of the tenure, so I think the senate can start their work. This being the last oneshot means that-

 **1\. All oneshot requests made after December 7 stand cancelled. **(I apologised to all of you over PM, but in case I forgot some of you guys, I am deeply sorry)

 **2\. No more individual oneshots would be posted for the remaining duration of my tenure.**

 **3\. I would be on a long hiatus after this, but you guys can stay in touch with me via PM. I wont be writing oneshots but I would surely be visiting for the senate purposes and also to further help those who asked me via PM.**

 **4\. I wont be beta-reading any fiction during hiatus. That's something I found not made for me. I don't even know the 'b' of beta reading. One experience was more than enough :P**

 **5\. In case of emergency only, for people who I have blocked, if they need to contact me for any purpose, requests, permissions etc. They are requested to PM lady Tresdin (she is in my fav. author list if you cant find her) and briefly explain the reasons and causes. She has my number, we can perhaps trust her to convey the stuff to me. In case you're blocked by her as well, take it as a no.**

 **6\. After returning from hiatus, I may/may not start writing at fanfiction . net or at other archive. Perhaps I will move to other website, or to some other archive at this website or perhaps I will return, though chances are really slim. It depends. The final decision would be displayed on my profile somewhere in 1st-2nd week of January,2017.**

 **7\. Any future work of mine (if any) would completely depend on the archive, readers, feasibility, inspiration and other factors.**

 **8\. I would be available via PM on this website. You guys are always welcome to PM me and chit-chat any random stuff you people want. I will always take some time out to lend an ear for you guys!**

 **9\. I would like to thank each and every one of my reader, reviewer, favouriter and follower alike.**

 **10\. You can always request a detailed review of your work via PM (only). If you think you need help somewhere, don't hesitate to PM me. I will try the best of my abilities to be of service. :-).**

* * *

 ** VOTE OF THANKS**

I would like to thank all of you for this wonderful journey through this archive! I am REALLY glad to have met all of you! Well, most probably I will be leaving the archive when I come back from hiatus, but still, if I find inspiration, I would post something or the other.

This was my second archive on and it was really welcoming. There are **MANY** people I loved here! (and quite a 1-2 people who I hate too :-P. To say the least, the haters ended up in my blocked list from today.)

I think there not much to say. I have already expressed myself multiple times to everyone I was grateful for. I love you all guys!

 **I WOULD LIKE TO THANK EVERYBODY, WHO HAD REVIEWED ANY OF MY ONESHOTS! YOU GUYS** **REALLY** **KEPT ME GOING ON AND ON AND ON!**

To the people who fav'd my one-shots, THANKS A LOT! And I hope that you'd come forward and give some reviews too!

And finally, to those who just silent read my one-shot, lmao nothing for you guys. I am silent for you guys likewise XDD.

But jokes apart, THANKS a lot to everyone in this archive! It did helped me grow as a writer and a person. I will try to occasionally come back, if anyone of you remembers me, that is :P

 **FINAL VOTE OF THANKS**

 **END OF MY TENURE**

 **GOODBYE, HOPE TO MEET YOU GUYS AGAIN!**

 **WITH WARM REGARDS**

 **YOURS FAITHFULLY,**

 **VIJJU123. :-)**


End file.
